Naruko's Determination
by Rairi Valelira
Summary: Naruko may not be a genius, but she isn't an idiot either A bit reckless, she takes risks, even if probably a trap. Realizing the secret test to become a genin is not a test after all, Naruko makes the choice to roll with it and leave for real. The things worth staying are far outweighed by all the bad stuff.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is obviously not mine so there**

 **The idea for this story came from several different scenarios I wrote down some time a few years ago. I wondered how different the the fanfic would be if the secret test happened differently. So I wrote several different little ideas. One has Naruko getting framed and kicked out of Konoha due to lots of shady scheming. It doesn't end well, a girl with no real skills or training, cast off from her home. I refuse to make a character strong without a way to get strong. Nor would I just make a magic solution pop out of nowhere. That Naruko had to put in tons of effort for terrible results, not having anyone to teach her stuff.**

 **Another of many paths the story took is this one.**

 **Proper Summary: Naruko makes a last moment choice to leave the village she can hardly call a home, and run away with the Forbidden Scroll. She is good at stealth and evading, and can create any number of distractions. With the scroll she can learn a lot of powerful jutsu, and have someone help her with a proper education. Naruko never planned on having someone stalk her and follow her, nor did she know someone already had heir eyes on the scroll. Someone who wasn't Mizuki.**

 **Unhappy with how the place called home treated her, and with her new family by her side, Naruko has plans to get back at them fall all the stuff they did to her, all the ways they sabotaged her life. She doesn't want to destroy it, she is not evil. She just wants to make them understand her pain. Geez, what is it with Uzumaki and pain?**

 **Note:... While writing this, I managed to write about Hinata leaving with Naruko. So it took me longer to fix it and upload this. Also I do not have a set script I follow when write, only general ideas. I write the best when going with whatever pops into my head, then I somewhat plan how it is going to happen. I have no idea what the next chapter is going to hold, though I have a general plan for this story and it's sequels. I will try to make these chapters long. This chapter is just the proper intro so it will not be too long. I have never written fanfic or shared my stories before. All that stuff just sits on my laptop, written for my personal entertainment. Also very poorly written and desperately needing to be rewritten and edited. My stories are so full of spelling mistakes and plot errors. I wrote them in the middle of the night and sometimes I even fell asleep writing. Maybe I will share bits of them as bonus chapters or something.**

 **Some day in the future, the sequels will be full oc characters and be in universes of my own creation, along with crossovers. That said, I'm sure there is a lot more I can say, and probably a ton that I could do without saying. This is my first fanfic so I am like... a newbie at this. My expertise involves reading stories and fanfic... Um...**

 **First chapter!**

Normal

"speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **Jutsu and**_ **stuff**

 **"Tailed beast speech"**

 _ **'Tailed beast thought'**_

(My thought)

~ Break?

A girl sat up upon the hokage monument, sad and staring down at the village she lived in. She lived here but could not call it much of a home.

Once again she had failed the graduation exam, and decided to go to her favorite spot to be alone. It seemed to her that Naruko Uzimaki was never to be known as the strongest Ninja in the world, and Hokage of Konoha. Not with how much the whole village hated and sabotaged her life.

Maybe she will paint the hokage monument again... And the academy and hokage building... And prank to hell and back the next pers-

"Failed the exam again huh Naruko?" the voice of Mizuki said somewhere behind her. The a large splat sound was heard, before Naruko Slowly turned around.

"Ehe... You startled me Mizuki." Naruko rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

Mizuki just stayd still as a statue. Naruko swore she could see veins popping on his forehead even while covered in a thick layer of glue and paint. "You know what? I'm just going to ignore this. You had a bad day. Just wanted to say that if it were up to me I would have let you pass. You work so hard and have so many skills not tested in graduation exams, but Iruka is a stickler for rules."

Naruko just got even more depressed remembering how hard she tried, knowing she was being tested on her weakest skills.

"But don't give up just yet Uzumaki! There is a secret test you can take and still graduate. All you have to do is show your skills in retrieving a certain scroll and delivering it to a designated location and learn a jutsu from it without being caught." Mizuki tells her. He gives Naruko the information needed on how to pass the secret test then they go their separate ways.

Once the sun goes down, Naruko looks around her apartment. She has a feeling this is more than a test. The scroll and location Mizuki described was what Jiji told her was the Forbidden Scroll. The kind you do not even want to know what happens if you are caught with it. Probably just the teachers giving her a test that is impossible to pass. Get her hopes up then crush them.

 _Well then I just have to prove them wrong_ , Naruko thought. She was really good at sneaking and evading, despite wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

Still... On the off chance she was taking the scroll she shouldn't touch, she really would have to run away. Secret test or not, she was done for if she failed.

 _'Time to start I guess.'_

Naruko snuck to the Hokage tower and succesfully got the scroll. It was the forbidden scroll.

"Naruko? What are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll?"

Said person turned around to see the hokage. "Jiji." Naruko set the scroll down and used her best jutsu to knock him out with a nosebleed. People call it stupid but it just beat the hokage. It is a good distraction as long as it works.

"Sorry Jiji, but I won't turn back now." Naruko gave a sad smile after her spur of the moment choice. Kinda hard to pass this off as a prank, so I may as well run away with it. Nothing left to keep me in this village anyways.

With that Naruko escaped the tower and evaded her pursuers taking a different way out of the village to avoid Mizuki and ran the rest of the night. She did her best to get away(use your imagination?) through the forest by tossing smoke pellets and pellets at animals that would make it seem as though her scent was going all over.

Naruko got to a road by sunrise, and realized just how tired she was. With the scroll on her back and a forest behind her Naruko looked around at what options she had now. She no longer had a place to call home. She was lost, never having been outside the village. Going along the road would leave her wide open to anyone who might attack her, while going through more forest could also be just as deadly with unknown animals and potential traps and ambushes.

"What do I do now." Naruko said out loud.

"You could just hand over the forbidden scroll and go on your merry little way." a creepy voice whispered in her ear. She leapt forward a bit and pulled out a kunai, but dropped it due to her shaking hands and fatigue. "A little child like you has no use for such a thing. I might even let you live."

Naruko gave up on her kunai and took in the figure in front of her. She was pale with a long tongue hanging out(eww) with yellow snake eyes. The woman had a somewhat loose and weird outfit for manueverability and kept it tied together with a large purple rope tied in the back in a weird way. Naruko was certain she had never seen this person before and she did not wear a Konoha headband.

Taking a gamble, Naruko made a proposal. "I will give you the scroll if you teach me and let me learn from the Forbidden Scroll."

"Kukukuku, now why would I use my precious time teaching a brat like you? Sure you managed to steal something like the scroll, but you don't look old enough to even be a genin." the woman smirked.

Naruko's head lowered and she shook. She was tired of being looked down upon! Sure she was short and didn't know much and failed a lot in the academy, but it was not her fault! She had nobody to feed her healthy food and could not afford anything but garbage and ramen which had little in the way of nutrition. Her time at the academy was full of biased teachers who rigged her every test with fake test sheets and tricked her into giving them a reason to kick her out of class every time there was something valuable to learn. She was not allowed to enter the public library nor could she enter most shops. Other kids destroyed or stole anything of value she had with her and her apartment was never a safe place to keep anything she didn't want robbed or ruined.

"Teach me everything you know and more, so I can show Konoha how wrong they are about me. They say I have no clan no family, but Konoha uses the _Uzumaki_ swirl on their own shinobi vests. They beat me, tricked me, lied to me, sabotaged me, and forced me to live without anyone to raise me. They hunt me like an animal every birthday, and the home I did have was hardly a home. If I prove how much I can learn, and gain powerful friends and allies, make my own family, and shove it in their face... I can prove how wrong they are about calling me a dead last monster and freak. I'm not a thing, I am Uzumaki Naruko-"

"-Namikaze. Child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko. Ironic that a child of one of the last Uzumakis and the Yondaime Hokage would be treated in such a way despite their wishes and sacrifice. Alright, prove you are worthy of being my student, Naruko." The woman crossed her arms and stared at her expectantly.

Naruko stood shocked at the revelation, but shook it off until later at the chance to become the woman's student. "Is this really the right place to try and impress you miss? By the time I learn something from the scroll there will be Konoha nin here to take the scroll back."

"Oh? Worried? I'm sure you can at least learn something from that scroll you have if you put some effort into it. You managed to escape this far, it should take a few hours at least to track you here."

Sighing softly, Naruko unstrapped the scroll from her back and layed it out on the grass before unrolling it. She didn't understand most of it, but something in particular caught her eye.

 _'Shadow clone jutsu_.'

 **Here ends my first chapter of my first fanfic. I wanted it longer but I need to decide what is going to happen next. Some day I will stop with short chapters and make them 7000 or more words.**

 **I also just wanted to get the first over with, so have some mercy? I will fix mistakes if I notice any after posting. Later!**


End file.
